Mohmar Habib
Mohmar Habib was a high-ranking general in the Middle Eastern country which Hamri Al-Assad and Abu Fayed were from. He believed in Fayed's cause and supported his attacks on the United States. His country's government was aware of his sponsorship of anti-American terrorism, but chose to conceal it and take no action against him in order to protect both him and the country itself. Day 6 In his operation to use five suitcase nukes on American soil during Day 6, terrorist Abu Fayed was acting on orders from General Habib. Until 10:00 PM PST, only three of the nukes had been used. The first use, at approximately 10:00 AM, was only partially successful, as they had managed to detonate it, but in the wrong location. The later two attempts, at approximately 1:55 PM and 7:55 PM, were entirely unsuccessful, thwarted by the personal efforts of Jack Bauer. Having grown suspicious as to how much its government was cooperating, President Wayne Palmer initiated an apparent nuclear strike against the Middle Eastern nation. In response, the Ambassador contacted Palmer and disclosed their knowledge of Habib's involvement, claiming they had only just uncovered it and arrested him immediately after finding out. Satisfied, Palmer aborted the missile and demanded the Ambassador come to the White House in order to allow fuller cooperation over the matter of Habib. Habib was put through interrogation by his country's government, but he insisted that he hadn't spoken with Fayed since immediately after the failed drone attack on San Francisco. Further interrogation led nowhere. Meanwhile, Fayed himself had been taken into custody, but he refused to lead CTU to the remaining suitcase nukes. Using a new approach to track down the nuclear bombs, CTU placed agents of Middle Eastern descent undercover as the "Al-Tahireen" terrorist cell sent by Habib. They staged an attack on the transport vehicle containing Fayed, to deceive him into believing he had truly been broken out. When asked by the agent Jamal where the nukes were, however, Fayed refused to cooperate until he got confirmation from Habib himself that they were indeed his men. President Palmer demanded cooperation from the Middle Eastern nation again to make it happen and even suggested to the Ambassador they threaten to kill Habib's family in order to force Habib's cooperation. Habib was forced to make the call to Fayed, falsely confirming the agents were his men. When he hesitated, his countrymen threatened his sons with firearms to keep him talking. As he spoke to Fayed, he expressed some disappointment in Fayed's abilities, and mentioned that he should have sent "Sameer" to America instead of Fayed. Afterward, President Palmer confronted the Middle Eastern Ambassador, expressing that he knew his country was lying about only recently discovering Habib's involvement. Later, Nadia Yassir discovered that Habib relayed a personal signal to Fayed that he was speaking under duress: "Sameer" referred to Sameer Al-Afted, an old ally that both men knew had been dead for two years. Jack attempted relay this message to Jamal, but was too late, and Fayed managed to escape. Jack quickly found him on his own and covertly followed him to his safehouse, where he killed him, along with all of his men. The remaining two suitcase nukes were secured. Background information and notes * Exactly what punishment Habib and his family endured after it was revealed that he gave the distress signal is unknown. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 6 antagonists Category:Military personnel Category:Fayed terrorist cell Category:Masterminds Category:Moles Category:Living characters